Elimination Chamber 2016
Summary Elimination Chamber is the 7th PPV for GWF and was hosted by the Smackdown Brand. Pre Show Summary As usual the kick off show would have two matches in order to get the fans ready for the main show. The first of these two matches would be Dan Masters taking on Tristan Knight, which of these two power houses would be able to pick up the win and get the fans ready for what to expect on Elimination Chamber? The next match on the kick off show would be The Perfect 10 taking on Noki and with a match of speed and technical ability taking on power and aggression which would be the one to prevail and show the fans exactly what they are made of? Main Show Summary The first match to kick off Elimination Chamber would be for the GWF Tag Team Championships as Glorious Domination would defend their titles against The New Gay, could Glorious Domination get a glorious win and manage to keep their tag titles or would we see new tag team champions in The New Gay? Next on Elimination Chamber would be the first Elimination Chamber match as the Intercontinental Title would be on the line as Kaplan Lars defended against Luke Harper, Daniel Cage, Kofi Kingston, Carlos and Damien Hunter but who would get the best number in the chamber and which competitor would be the final survivor and be Intercontinental Champion? Next would be a grudge match as Harvey Beats took on Dean Ambrose and after Harvey defeated Ambrose on Smackdown could Ambrose bounce back and get a win or would Harvey yet again show he is better? Also on the card the Cruiserweight Title would be on the line as Dolph Ziggler would defend against Blake Silver and a mystery opponent but who was the mystery and in the end who walked out champion? Another match on the card would see Austin Woodward take on William Regal and in a match of pride who would be able to get the win and make a big statement and show everyone that they are the better in ring technician? Finally came the main event as the GWF Championship would be on the line inside the Elimination Chamber as Killer Whale defended against The Mundo, Seth Rollins, Kevin Owens, Big E and Trey Savage and with Killer Whale guaranteed number 6 in the chamber could he keep his title or would we see a new champion rise and if so who was it? Matches ; * Match 6 (GWF Title match chamber match) ' Killer Whale © v The Mundo v Kevin Owens v Big E v Seth Rollins v Trey Savage' * Match 5 ' Austin Woodward v William Regal' * Match 4 (Extreme match) ' Dean Ambrose v Harvey Beatz' * Match 3 (GWF Cruiserweight title match) ' Dolph Ziggler © v Blake Silva v ???' * Match 2 (Intercontinental title match Chamber Match) ' Kaplan Lars © v Kofi Kingston v Daniel Cage v Hunter v Luke Harper v Carlos' * Match 1 (GWF Tag team title match) ' Glorious Domination v The New Gay' Kick Off * Match 2 ' Noki v The Perfect 10' * Match 1 ' Dan Masters v Tristan Knight' Other on-screen talent See also *Elimination Chamber ---- *The show can be seen at https://www.twitch.tv/globalgaming_yt at 9.30pm UK 25th September 2016 and at https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCGjQq9u7tKhmdtuVw4gfIvQ the next day.